


A Vampire Story

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Friendship/Love, Human Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Clarke has been dreaming with a woman in black for some time. She doesn't know who she is or what is her name. Clarke only knows that the stranger has been haunting her nights and it needs to stop.Drowning in a sea of confusion, Clarke is set on finding the truth behind those dreams with the help of her friend Raven. Maybe she should just call for a psychology consultation. Because really, it doesn't make sense. Her woman in black doesn't age, she looks the same in every damn dream. Or it could be that Raven is right, it is something else, something not from this world.





	1. Sky Girl.

_“Oh oh!” Clarke was holding as tight as she possibly could to the branch where she was barely hanging by a thread! Wells was supposedly looking for her around the forest, and she’d had the great idea to climb this huge tree and wait for him; but she was struggling to keep her grip…_

_“Weeeells?!” Clarke called, but her best friend was nowhere to be seen._

_Clarke was sliding little by little… She looked over her shoulder and noticed that she was indeed very high. She was probably going to end up with a broken leg, or worse; dead if she continued to fall._

_“WOOOOOOAAAAAH” She couldn’t hold herself anymore and fell towards the ground. Clarke closed her eyes and waited for her imminent death._

_Except, she wasn't dead._

_She cracked one eye open a little, scared to see herself in the afterlife, but no; she was still in the eerie forest. And in the arms of a stranger._

_“Hey, sky girl, are you okay?” The woman with the deepest green eyes Clarke had ever seen asked with a velvety voice._

_“Aaah, I, ah, yeah...”_

_The woman dropped her to the ground slowly, “are you hurt?”_

_Clarke shook her head._

_The woman eyed Clarke’s forearms, which were scratched and oozing a little bit of blood. The stranger eyed the wound, enraptured by it, but then she shook her head and took a step back._

_“Why are you here alone, sky girl? Where are your parents?”_

_“I, I’m not a sky girl!” Clarke pouted._

_“Well, if I remember correctly you fell from up there.” The woman pointed above them, apparently seeming very amused, “from the sky.”_

_Clarke suddenly realized just how dark it was getting in the forest, the sun was almost gone and the shadow of the trees engulfed her completely. She was had no idea where she was, alone with a mysterious woman dressed in black clothes and a red scarf around her pale face. Clarke gulped down and took a step back realizing she was lost and with a weird stranger._

_“I’m not going to hurt you, sky girl. You have my word.” It was as if the woman could read her mind._

_For some reason, being completely lost in the eerie forest, but seeing this woman with a kind smile offering her hand, gave Clarke some confidence, so she extended her tiny hand._

_“You should never be on your own around this place. Let’s take you to your folks to make sure your scratches get cleaned.”_

_“I- I lost my best friend while playing.”_

_“This isn’t the place for games, sky girl. The forest can be dangerous at night. I hope your friend returned with your parents. Now hop on.” The woman kneeled offering a piggy ride._

_Clarke looped her arms around her neck and the woman moved with ease. She drew a deep breath. “Alright. I know where they are. Hold on tight.”_

_The stranger walked around the darkening woods as if she knew her way around. Clarke felt calm all the way though, which was strange since she had no idea who this kind stranger was at all._

_The woman dropped her down gently back on the ground when they were close to the camp site._

_“Here you are. Go ahead.”_

_“Where are you going?” She tried to stop the woman._

_“I have to go, sky girl. You’ll be okay now. You’re safe.”_

_“But it’s dark and you told me it it could be dangerous!”_

_The woman smirked when she approached and kneeled in front of her, locking those beautiful green eyes, that suddenly became so bright, as if they were glowing. “Don’t worry, sky girl, I am the danger. Stay where the light is, kid.”_

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

 

Opening her eyes abruptly, Clarke bolted upright in her bed, “Shit!”

She was breathing heavily after the dream, which somehow felt more like a memory. Clarke wasn’t really sure. She tended to have weird dreams, but most of them recently always include the same woman; a woman whom she didn’t remember. Her head was pounding; a normal occurrence after those dreams.

She rested her hand over her heart, feeling it’s fast pace. She breathed in and out more calmly trying to ease the rate until she felt calmer.

“Again, same shit.” The blonde woman got off her bed and shut down her alarm clock. She grabbed some towels and jumped into her shower to get ready for work.

Clarke dressed in jeans and a simple shirt, after all, once she got into the hospital she would put on her scrubs.

There was no time to dwell again on her recurring dreams, so she packed her bag for the day and left her home for work.

Traffic in the early morning town of Polis wasn’t as stressful as in the big cities, which is one of the reasons why she moved back from DC to this town, which is where she grew up before her father passed away when she turned 15. Her mother moved to DC to continue her career but Clarke was tired of being in the shadow of her very successful mother. Clarke took the decision to continue her job in Polis 3 months ago and she couldn’t have been happier of that decision. She had a good job at Polis General as a trauma surgeon and was good at what she did.

Clarke smiled on her way to the parking lot seeing how pretty the town got around fall (her favorite season). The leaves were a beautiful hue of reds and oranges, the weather was chilly and a little bit cloudy.

The houses and apartments were decorated with pumpkins and ghosts, hanging skeletons and bats. October was such vivid time for the usually quiet town.

Clarke stopped briefly at her usual coffee spot before continuing her trail to her job.

 

Once at the hospital; she changed into her scrubs and walked to the emergency room where her shift was about to begin. Thankfully, there weren’t many accidents in town, but as Clarke discovered, there were a lot of minor accidents in the woods by campers and hikers who claimed wild animals inhabit the woods.

She grabbed her chart to check the patients admitted earlier to check their status before heading into her small office.

She sat on her desk and pulled out her notebook. Opening the pages of her sketchbook she found the same haunting green eyes, the same lips she had envisioned. Clarke didn’t know why she kept dreaming about this person. She couldn’t for the love of God remember her. Or if she was real or just a figment of her imagination.

“Did anyone call for a mechanic?” Raven, a good friend of hers and resident tech service of the hospital, knocked on her door before coming inside.

“Hey Raven, we need you to check the X-ray machine. It’s giving me problems again.”

“Really? That machine is doing its best, Clarke. You know it’s time for a replacement already.”

“Yeah, I know, but the chief told us that the budget is going to the new maternity wing instead.”

“Daaaamn, that sucks. Don’t worry I’ll work my magic on it and it will be as good as it can get.”

“Thanks Raven.”

Clarke met Raven on her first day back in Polis three months ago when her old blue Honda Civic 2008 needed some repairs. The car was the only one she could afford during med school and she kept the car ever since, with no plans to upgrade. Raven was kind enough to help her with the repairs and they’d bonded since then.

 

“So how about we go for drinks this weekend? It’s been a while, and there are going to be some Halloween parties around town; best time to have fun, if you know what I mean,” Raven winked at her.

“I, ah, I’m not sure I want to drink. I’ve not been feeling well lately.”

Raven’s brown eyes glinted with curiosity, “what’s up? You look kinda tense.”

“It’s, well… I- I’ve been having those dreams again.”

“The ones with the mysterious ghost lady?”

“Yeah,” she nodded for emphasis.

Raven scratched her head. “I think your apartment might need some spiritual cleansing, what if that’s a message from beyond, you know? What if that chick is the spirit of a woman who died in that apartment and she can never leave?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Raven, please, cut that crap. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

Raven shrugged. “Just saying. But, hey, maybe you need to relax. Let’s grab some drinks at the weekend and not worry about anything else.”

“I’ll try.”

“Excuse me, Doctor Griffin, we need you on triage.” A nurse peeked through the door and Clarke focused her mind back onto her job at hand for the rest of the day.

 

///

 

_“You’re a noisy, little bitch!” One of the boys kicking Clarke yelled._

_“Fuck you!”_

_Clarke curled herself into a ball, trying to protect her body from the onslaught. She knew better than to defend Jasper from Murphy and his goons during PE, but her father had taught her to be upfront regarding injustice. Murphy and his gang had got detention, and now they were seeking retaliation on Clarke._

_“You’re going to pay, Griffin!”_

_“Ugh!” Clarke shut her eyes and hid her head when she heard a low growl. The kicks stopped suddenly._

_“Ruuuun!”_

_“Agh!”_

_“Ple-please, do- don’t hurt me!”_

_This time she heard a hiss and opened her eyes very slowly, all the boys were on the floor and Murphy had pissed his pants._

_“Don’t you ever touch her again or I swear that’s the last thing you’ll ever do.”_

_“Yes, I swear!”_

_The woman, wearing a black hoodie pulled up over her head, lifted Murphy up in the air with one arm. “Beat it, punk!”_

_Murphy fell on his ass and ran as fast as he could._

_The woman turned around and Clarke recognized those emerald green eyes underneath the hoodie. She offered her hand to hoist her up and Clarke took it._

_The woman lifted Clarke up with ease, “are you okay, sky girl?”_

_Clarke swiped the dirt from her body, nodding. “Yeah, umm, thanks again. You’ve become like a guardian angel of sorts.”_

_“I’m no angel, sky girl. Stay out of trouble.”_

_“I’m not a sky girl! The name is Clarke!” Clarke shouted to the retreating figure and soon she was gone just like she appeared, from out of nowhere._

 

“Dr. Griffin!”

“Wha-” Clarke wiped the drool from her mouth and lifted herself off her bunk in the small break room. “Yeah?”

“Ambulance coming! ETA 10 minutes!”

“Oh thanks, Harper!”

Clarke quickly washed her face and moved to the emergency room.

The ambulance arrived just on time with Finn, her ex, trailing behind.

“What we got?”

“Roan King, age 36, found unconscious outside the forest. BP stable, several wounds around but no severe bleeding. Probably hiking accident.” Finn reported.

“Alright, we got it from here, thanks Finn.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She opened Roan’s eyes and shone her lamp in to check his pupil response.

“Mr. King, can you hear me. This is Dr. Griffin and you’re in the ER. Can you hear me?” The man responded with a grumble.

“Ok he’s responsive. Vitals steady. Let’s take care of the wounds first and prepare a scan.”

How many hiking accidents had she tended to this past month? Something was weird in this town for sure. Though if her dream was correct; when she was 7 she almost died when she fell from the tree. Or the sky according to the woman in black.

Clarke cut the clothes sticking to the skin of the man and noticed several scratches and some bruising starting to get purple, as if he’d been hit. Narrowing her eyes, she observed with more detail the wounds on the arm of the man and noticed two very particular puncture wounds.

“What the fuck?” Clarke picked his arm and took a closer look to his wrist. “Looks like a dog bit him… or something.”

“Let’s clean this, Harper, and I’ll take care of the stitches on his thigh.”

 

After an hour Clarke spoke with Mr. King to check his vitals and discuss where he’d been found and what had happened to him. His version of the story didn’t seem to match with the wounds he’d sustained, and Clarke knew he was lying, but why?

Clarke had seen all kinds of trauma in her life, but for some reason, in Polis, people tended to get hurt in strange ways. The young were bold and daring, doing stupid things, but this man should know better, and he was pretty beat up.

“Sir, these wounds are not from a hiking accident. That kind of bruising looks more like fists and you got one hell of a weird bite.”

The man locked his piercing blue eyes with Clarke, “Doc, I’m okay. I was distracted and I slipped; I’m too clumsy.” He smirked.

“Very well, Mr. King. You are recovering really well so you should be on your way soon. Excuse me.”

 

Seeing that her day wasn’t going to get more interesting than this she called Raven to confirm her weekend plans and went home after her shift. However, she stopped at a small shop and bought some white candles to give a new atmosphere to her dull apartment.

“Okay, this is stupid. Ghosts don’t exist,” she mumbled as she lit the candles and put them in her bedroom, “but I lose nothing if I want to get some quality sleep tonight.”

She knew Raven was as superstitious as the rest of the townsfolk. When she was little, she and Wells loved to hear the spooky stories but that’s all they were; stories of beasts and mystifying ethereal beings. Still, this town thrived on it, especially now that Hallowe’en was around the corner.

Clarke sighed and looked at the picture of her and Wells on the night table, “I miss you, buddy. I bet you’d know what’s happening to me.” Wells had died in a strange accident; the reports said he hit an animal, but by the dent in his car, that animal had to have been the size of a lion. No forest animal would be that big.

No point trying to find an explanation. Clarke changed into her comfortable sweatpants and baggy shirt and hoped to have a good night’s sleep.

 

///

 

It had been an easy shift, just a couple of kids needing some stitches, but other than that Clarke had had a good day. Also, she’d finally managed to spend a couple of nights without being haunted by the jade eyes that could look through her soul.

Clarke slumped in her couch waiting for Raven to arrive, so they could go out for drinks in a couple of hours. She was munching a slice of pizza and sketching in her notepad. She started to trace random lines, just following her instinct. Next, she drew a smaller circle connecting all the lines to a larger circle.

“Wait a minute?” Clarke felt her head start to pound. “Ow! What the fuck?” Clarke dropped the book and went into her cabinet to get some aspirin before jumping in for a quick shower. When she returned already changed for her night out, she observed the drawing again; it looked like a helm.

“This is weird.” She shut her notebook and decided it was time for a nap.

 

_The pain was too much, she couldn’t be at home; not since her dad wasn’t there anymore. He was gone in the blink of an eye; no one could get to him on time to save him. And Clarke was lost in grief. A 15-year-old girl who lost her inspiration, her hero, her father._

_The moon was high in the sky and the wind was starting to pick up. Clarke was wandering around the darkness of the forest hoping the solitude would ease her pain. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard the crunching of leaves._

_Gasping, she turned around but there was nothing there… Even the sound of crickets and cicadas stopped now that she noticed it. It was deadly quiet._

_Clarke started to rush out of the forest, to get back to her bike and get home. Only when she began her escape did she hear the clear sounds of something behind her._

_Clarke broke out into a run, hoping to escape whatever was chasing her, except she stumbled on a log and fell onto a rocky pathway._

_“Ow, crap!”_

_Clarke tried to get back up, but her foot was in a lot of pain and it was bleeding from a large gash. ‘Great, that’s probably going to scar,’ she thought to herself. She found a stick to use to help herself up. Regaining some of her senses, she turned around and finally saw the wild animal that had been chasing her…_

_A wolf; a very big wolf. Showing its pointy teeth and growling. It was getting closer to her and its sharp teeth were glinting under the moonlight._

_Clarke lifted the stick ready to defend herself as the wolf jumped at her._

 

Opening her eyes, Clarke sat up on the couch, “God!” She wiped her face while getting her breathing under control. The dream felt almost too real.

Clarke frowned and lifted the hem of her jeans, eyeing the scar she couldn’t fully recall ever getting.

“Wait, did I really fall in the woods because a giant wolf was chasing me?” She touched the ridges of the rough area of skin. “I must be confusing events of my life.”

A knock on the door announced Raven’s arrival. She pushed those thoughts away and picked her things up before meeting her friend to go out for drinks.

The local bar was cozy, filled with deep earthy tones and dim lightning. It had a homey vibe to it and it made all the customers feel at ease. There were several booths where larger parties could gather or smaller tables at the back.

Clarke and Raven went straight to the bar and sat on two empty stools.

Raven signaled the bartender, the gorgeous Niylah, and asked for two beers right away.

“Okay, Clarke, you look awful girl, it’s time to lighten up. Tonight is all about having fun, alright?” Raven raised her bottle and when Clarke did the same, she clinked them in cheers.

“I’m trying Raven.”

Raven took a long swig of her beer and then fixed her eyes on her friend, “you still having wet dreams of your ghost woman?”

“Raven! Don’t be so disgusting in public, they’re not wet dreams at all! They feel weird, strange and familiar all at the same time, but I don’t remember the woman!” Clarke took a quick gulp of her beverage and sighed, leaving the almost empty bottle on the table. Maybe she was never going to get an answer.

“Here, Clarke,” Niylah appeared with one of her warm soothing smiles, “this might cheer you up.”

“Aah, um, thanks Niylah.” Clarke smiled and accepted the glass with the amber liquid.

“See? Even Niylah sees how crappy you look!”

“I think I’m going to need a psych evaluation. These recurring dreams are coming almost nightly now, and they’ve been getting worse since I moved back to Polis.”

Raven finished her bottle and ordered another round. “Look, I think you need to lower your walls down.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke frowned.

“For example, my gal here, Niylah, has nothing but thirst for you. Meanwhile, you live in your own ghostly world and you don’t even see her. I know that the Finn fiasco might have ruined the dating game, but I believe there is hope for us, my friend.” Raven winked and drank.

Clarke remained silent, drinking the rest of her booze and absorbing what Raven had just said. She had a point; after she’d found out that Finn was dating her and Raven at the same time, Clarke had lost all her trust. It had been a month already since Finn, and it still felt as raw as if it had happened yesterday. And now she had the mysterious woman to think on. Clarke felt unable to shift the image of the woman from her mind and she was becoming obsessed with finding out who this woman was. She supposed dating was off the table until she could deal with her current supernatural situation.

“At the very least, you could get some action, Clarke; that could be the distraction you need,” Raven nudged Clarke’s shoulder teasingly.

“Cut that out, Raven! Let’s drink instead.”

 

The duo drank all night long, talking about easier topics, but Clarke still ended up sketching those haunting green eyes on a dirty napkin. She was getting sleepy again, so they agreed they’d get a cab back to Clarke’s apartment after Raven returned from peeing. Sometimes Raven’s company kept the persistent dreams away.

Clarke pulled out a couple of bills from her purse and handed them over to Niylah, thanking her for the evening.

“Do you need me to call you a cab, Clarke?” The bartender kindly asked.

“No, thank you. I think the cool air will help me and Raven. I’ll, uh, see you around.”

Clarke removed herself from the stool when she spied Raven coming out of the bathroom and grabbed her things. She looked up once more and her heart leapt out of her chest; she could have sworn she just saw her mystery woman leaving the bar.

“What the…?” Clarke hurried off towards the exit with Raven following closely behind.

“Yoo, Clarke, slow down. Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“It’s her, Raven!”

“Who?”

“My ghost!” Clarke shouted as her face flushed with embarrassment. She jumped out into the middle of the night, barely giving Raven time to catch up with her, and looked left and right down the street.

Except the street was empty.

Raven came bursting out of the bar so fast, she crashed right into Clarke.

“Ow, watch out, Raven!”

“Where is she? Clarke, are we chasing a ghost for real? Or are you drunker than I thought?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Raven, not funny! I swear I saw her! Or, at least I think I did...” Clarke now wasn’t so sure herself.

“Okay, I think we need to reduce the amount you drink next time.”

Clarke shut her eyes. “Gosh, I think I really am going nuts. Let’s get a cab.”

Raven laced her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Hey, don’t worry, Clarke, we’ll find the answers, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

///

 

Clarke was laying on her back with her head hanging upside down from the edge of the couch in the coffee room of the hospital. She had been seriously considering getting an appointment with Dr. Sing and getting an evaluation. Clarke imagined that maybe being back in her hometown had triggered some reactions because of the losses she’d suffered. Maybe she was projecting her loneliness into a non-existent woman that gave her confidence and security; a figure that made her feel safe since she lost her father so many years ago. It could be that her past was trying to catch up with her and now all she had were this dreams that confused her to no end.

Clarke lifted her head to check at the clock on the wall, it read 12:05 am; it was going to be a long, easy shift by the looks of it. She decided to head to the break room and jumped into the bunk, throwing her arm over her eyes to get some rest, keeping her pager close just in case something happened.

 

_She was in so much pain, which was just amplified by the fact she was scared to death. She swung her stick and it connected with the side of the wolf’s head, giving Clarke a brief second whilst it was recovering. Clarke took her advantage and turned and bolted. She hobbled as fast as her wound would allow as the beast howled behind her; there was no way that was a normal wolf!_

_She limped along and came face to face with a rocky wall, which loomed above her. She scrambled herself together and started to climb up the rock face, hoping it would lead her out of the forest quicker. She tried to push the pain away, but the exertion of the climb was causing the wound to bleed even more._

_After what seemed an age, she finally reached the top and pushed her way through some very stubborn overgrowth; eventually coming out into a small clearing. Clarke dropped to the floor from exhaustion and whimpered in pain. However, when she looked behind her, she saw the beast come leaping straight into the clearing after her. Its low growl was enough to tell Clarke that this wolf was going to maul her to pieces. She had no doubt those fangs could snap her bones in an instant._

_She searched around the ground and found several rocks nearby, so she grabbed one and threw it at the wolf, “go away!”_

_She threw another one, “leave!”_

_Nothing deterred the animal._

_GRRR!_

_The wolf leapt, and Clarke cowered in place waiting for her imminent death. Instead she heard a whine._

_“AAARGH!”_

 

_The woman in black appeared out of nowhere and began fighting with the giant beast. The wolf clamped its jaws on her arm, drawing blood, but wait; was that black blood pouring out of the woman’s arm?_

_The woman was screaming and howling herself; sounding as animalistic as the wolf. Hitting the animal until she managed to get on its back, arms around its neck and she squeezed and squeezed, until Clarke heard a snap. However, the woman didn’t stop there; she dug her hands into its neck and pulled until she had the head of the wolf in her hands._

_The coppery smell of blood was in the air, and Clarke retched, trembling like a leaf in horror and awe._

_The woman was splattered with black and red blood and her eyes looked like two emeralds glowing in the dark._

_“No one touches her!” The woman shouted loud and clear._

_Clarke could see several glinting eyes blinking from every dark spot. They were surrounded by these hidden presences._

_“Attack her and you attack me!” The woman let the head of the wolf fall on the ground._

_There were a series of howls into the night and suddenly the eerie eyes disappeared…_

_The woman slowly approached the scared girl, “I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” her voice was soft and velvety once again. “Please, don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.” Clarke had recoiled at her approach, but her soft voice was calming Clarke’s nerves._

_“Trust me, Clarke.” That was the first time the woman had used her name and not ‘sky girl,’ and that, more than anything, put Clarke’s mind at ease._

_“What- what was that?” Clarke pointed to the place where the animal lay dead._

_“Nothing that should concern you, sky girl. This isn’t a world you’re meant to see.” The woman kneeled in and rested her bloodied hand over Clarke’s leg. “I should have never involved myself with you. I put you in danger, and for that I’m sorry, but I promise I won’t let anyone else hurt you.”_

_“You’re hurt!” The woman’s arm was still oozing black blood._

_The woman smirked, “I’ll heal, but you? You need medical attention, sky girl. Let’s take you to your mother.” The woman lifted Clarke bridal style, making sure to not hurt her too much._

_Clarke was feeling dizzy and very tired, as the events of the last couple of hours caught up with her._

_“I’m sorry about your father; he was a good man.” The woman pressed Clarke closer to her warm chest, keeping her comfortable. Clarke’s eyes began to droop little by little._

 

_When Clarke next opened her eyes, she was back in her bedroom with her foot in a tight bandage. The woman stirred a little from her spot in the chair at the desk seeing Clarke regaining consciousness._

_“How do you feel?”_

_“Ugh, better?” Clarke pushed herself upright, leaning against the headboard, “who are you?”_

_“I’m no one. I promise I’ll make everything better.” The woman stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, cupping Clarke’s face. “Look into my eyes, sky girl, I promise you won’t remember a thing, and tomorrow you’ll live your life peacefully. I’m sorry; I was selfish enough to try to keep you in my miserable existence, but I will make up for my mistake.”_

_“What if I don’t want to forget you?” Clarke asked, noticing that she must have been out for some time as the woman had had a chance to clean herself of all the blood. She looked so much younger now, her big green eyes looking at her with that softness that made her feel safe._

_The woman chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t be stubborn, Clarke. This is for your own good. Now look at me, sky girl.”_

_Clarke was suddenly enraptured by the pair of green orbs, they were glowing now. Clarke was entranced by those eyes and began to fall asleep again…_

_“Can I…” Clarke blinked herself awake fighting it as much as she could, “Can I at least know your name?”_

_The woman laughed lowly._

 

Clarke sat up abruptly breathing hard, her heart about to rip out of her chest. Clarke looked at her father’s watch on her left wrist: 2:14 am. Clarke let out a long breath, her back was covered in sweat even though the AC of the room was on. Clarke looked around, trying to make sense of all of this when she heard the echoes in her mind of that velvety voice.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, “her name is Lexa.”


	2. Alexandria.

“Are you serious?” Raven asked doubtful, looking with certain worry at the blonde doctor.

“Raven, I’ve been dreaming for years of this woman, but the dreams have been coming non-stop since I moved back to Polis,” she said around mouthfuls of pizza.

“Hmmm,” Raven frowned. “Okay, let’s imagine for a second that this Lexa is real. There must be some information about your Lexa ghost, right?”

“Ahhh, yeah, maybe in the hospital records? There has to be a birth or death certificate of this woman, right?”

Raven clapped excitedly. “Awesome, check that out and I’ll head to the city hall to do some digging; I have to go fix some computers anyway. If this Lexa woman is now a ghost haunting you, we WILL find out who she was when she was alive!”

“Raven, what is your obsession with ghosts? We’re not hunting ghosts. Lexa must at least be a real person, ok!”

“Oh, come on, Clarke, where’s your Halloween spirit? Imagine if you are being haunted by the sad ghost of this woman in black, huh? Our duty is to free her!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and took another bite of her food. At this point who knew what was going on; did Lexa exist in this life, the afterlife, or Clarke’s imagination? One thing Clarke did know; they needed to find out as soon as possible before she declared herself insane.

 

The next few days turned out to be fruitless hunting. Clarke had checked in the hospital archives for a ‘Lexa’ without any luck. She tried searching for similar names like Alex, Alexis, and Alexandra. She’d found a few names across various sources, but nothing matched with her image of Lexa from her dreams.

Clarke was in her small office sighing in despair. It was already past 1am and she still had 5 hours left on the clock. The emergency room had been quiet today, and nurses were re-doing their rounds when she decided that she could head to the morgue to continue her search. She stopped briefly to refill her cup of coffee, greeting some of the staff on the way downstairs to the morgue, perhaps Raven’s crazy ghost idea wasn’t a bad one afterall?

“What brings you here, Griffin?”

Clarke arched her brow, “well, hello to you too, Murphy. Slow night, huh?” Clarke approached the desk of her old classmate, who was still an asshole in general, although he had left her alone throughout their last few school years. “I need to find the defunction certificate of a woman, think you can help me?”

“Suit yourself, Griffin, whatever you wanna do,” Murphy swiped his arm over the archives and continued reading his magazine. Murphy with his broody attitude and annoying personality was such a ray of sunshine to work with. Not.

 

“Thanks.” Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled a chair to begin her search in the archives. She grabbed the general book entry and started from the first page looking for any similar names close to ‘Lexa.’

After about 2 hours of mindless reading, she was feeling frustrated with her lack of results, yet again.

BEEP BEEP!

Clarke checked the pager she had attached on her waistband and read that she was needed in the ER.

She stood up and left the book to continue her search later.

Clarke was heading to the metallic double doors when she turned around, tilting her head. “Murphy? Do you… do you remember when we were in 8th and you ambushed me after school?”

Murphy raised his blue eyes with wariness.

“Was there a woman that day?”

If Murphy could get paler, he apparently did. For the briefest of seconds, his eyes went wide as saucers before returning to normal.

“What?” Clarke asked.

Murphy shrugged, “Nothing, Griffin. I, um, I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

Clarke didn’t believe him, but Murphy had closed himself off and she was needed upstairs.

“Okay, umm, see ya!”

 

///

 

“What?!” Clarke almost dropped the beer bottle she had just been about to take a swig out of.

“Yeah, why not?” Raven drank happily from her glass, satisfied with her prompt solution.

“We’re not going to go to the cemetery! Much less at night, Raven!”

Raven looked at Clarke with an overconfident smirk. “Clarke, your non-existent woman has no archive presence. Sooo, the best way to find answers is to head to the old cemetery and look for a tomb.”

“I don’t know... We shouldn’t head into the woods so late. There have been several accidents again with people wandering at night.” Clarke pondered on the amount of times she’d treated wounds that people claimed were hiking accidents, but were clearly anything but.

“We’ve got nothing to lose! Besides, people are going to be partying since it’s Halloween. What better time to find your ghost than on All Hallows Eve!”

Clarke leaned her head on the counter, her head starting to pound with another headache when she tried to think about her dreams. “I guess you’re right; we’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Yoo-hoo! Get your ghostbuster costume, Clarke. We’re going ghost hunting tomorrow!”

 

The two friends finished their beers and said goodbye to Niylah. They grabbed their coats from the rack on their way of the building, but just as Raven was about the open the door, it opened abruptly. Raven’s chirper attitude vanished as a tall, dirty blonde-haired woman pushed past Raven on her way inside.

“Jesus! Watch out!” Raven eyed the stranger with disdain.

The woman turned back to Raven and bowed her head slightly, “my apologies.”

Raven swept her eyes up and down the woman’s body, taking note of her hazel eyes, high cheekbones and her chosen outfit for a cold night in October, “isn’t it a bit too cold outside to be wearing a muscle shirt, cheekbones?”

The stranger chuckled, “the cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Ohhhh, good one, cheekbones. I like you. Okay, um, enjoy your night.”

Clarke was following her friend out the door when ‘cheekbones’ grabbed her forearm, “stop looking for her. Don’t ruin what she has done to protect you, doc.”

“What?” Clarke furrowed her brows, turning to stare into ‘cheekbones’’ eyes. “Wait! Her? Do you know Lex-”

“CLARKE!”

 

Clarke startled at Raven’s shout, stumbling back away from ‘cheekbones’ and looking around for her friend. Raven was hanging out of a cab calling Clarke to get in.

Clarke huffed and jumped in the cab with Raven, taking a wistful look back at the pub where ‘cheekbones’ had disappeared.

“What took you so long, Griffin?”

“The woman, ‘cheekbones,’ she pulled me back to warn me to stop looking for her. What does that even mean?”

“I’m not sure. I thought you’d gone back to fuck her, she was hot!”

“Wait, so I didn’t imagine her? She really was there?”

“Um, Clarke, how drunk are you? Of course she was there, nearly knocked me out when she came bursting in like that.”

“Raven, I think… I think she knows Lexa.”

“What? You think that just because ‘cheekbones’ gave you a vague warning?”

“Raven, I’m not crazy. This woman exists! I told you how weird Murphy got when I asked him if he remembered her. She is real!” Clarke was now more set to find this Lexa than ever before. “We’re going to Polis Cemetery.”

“Alright! Ghost hunting!” Raven said with too much excitement, as she instructed the cab driver to take them back to Clarke’s to get supplies.

 

///

 

“Okay, maybe this was a bad idea.” Raven pointed her flashlight to the old marble statues decorating the entrance of the cemetery.

“We’re not backing out now, Reyes, and this was your original idea. You don’t get to chicken out on me now. There must be something here.”

The took off down the first row of gravestones, and Clarke pointed her own torch at each tombstone in the turn, so she could check out all the engraved names. The silence of the surrounding forest pressed in on them, and they both looked warily at each other.

Raven broke the silence, “we should head to the really old graves first. If she died in the last 50 years or so, we’d have come across her records in the archives by now.”

“Good idea, let’s start over that way then,” Clarke waved towards to back of the cemetery, where the mausoleums stood.

 

They trod carefully, conscious of the fact that neither of them could see much outside of their beams of torchlight. The soft sound of crunching leaves accompanied them as they broached into the darkness towards their destination. The mausoleums loomed above them, but they decided to check all the tombstones surrounding the area before entering any of the family crypts.

“Brrr…!! Is it me, or is it getting colder here? How are we even meant to find one name among all this anyway?”

“Raven, this was your idea! We just have to check everything.” Clarke shivered and puffed out mists of cold air, “but it is getting colder, we should hurry.”

HOOT! HOOT!

They both jumped a little before Raven laughed nervously, “damn owls… This is like a real horror movie, eh, Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head choosing to ignore Raven’s overly enthusiastic Halloween spirit. She moved along into the next row when something caught her attention. She knelt to take a closer look at the gravestone.

“Clarke, what is it? Have you found her?”

“This symbol…” Clarke traced it with her fingertips, “I drew this thing the other day.”

“That looks like a cogwheel.”

“This could be a family crest. I think we’re in the right place!” Clarke read the name of the tombstone, “Meadows.”

Raven looked down her row again until she spotted the symbol on another gravestone, “I’ve got one here too, it reads Pine. And another over there; Forrester.” Raven scratched her head, “these names are all, like, I dunno, very green, don’t you think?”

“They all must belong to the same group and-” Clarke froze.

She had heard howls in the distance and goosebumps instantly ran all over her body. They seemed close and there was definitely more than one. Clarke feel a strange sense of deja vu.

“What was that?” Raven looked around, hearing crunching not far behind them.

“We have to hide!” Clarke sprinted to the nearest crypt, but the door was locked tight.

“Why?”

“Just follow me!”

 

Clarke led them in the opposite direction of the howls, well, at least she hoped it was the opposite direction. They pushed and pulled at many of the doors to various crypts, but with no such luck. The growls were now getting much closer, and Clarke could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

“Come on, come on!” She tested another door.

“Here, this one is open!” Raven called from the next mausoleum. They launched themselves inside and Clarke slammed the door shut behind them.

“Okay, that was kinda creepy; wolves at night, and owls. It’s getting kind of real here.” Raven wiped a strand of loose hair away from her face whilst they took stock of their new surroundings.

Clarke leaned on a wall to gather her breath, while Raven whistled impressed.

“Granite. No wonder everything in here looks so preserved.” Raven ran her fingers over the dusty surface, looking at the details of the gravestones inside. “Some date from the 18th century.”

“I think we should get back, Raven. This was a terrible and a very stupid idea.” Clarke was sitting, hands over her head frustrated and feeling like an idiot.

“Clarke.”

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I pushed us to come here tonight.”

“Clarke.”

“And now we have those things chasing us.”

“CLARKE!”

“Hm? What?”

“You need to see this.”

Clarke sighed, stood up and brushed the dust off her pants, and walked to where her friend was looking at the main gravestone.

“I think this is what you were looking for.”

Clarke furrowed her brows, moving her eyes to read the inscription. In big bold letters the name ‘Woods’ was carved and underneath, ‘Alexandria.’

“Do you think…?”

“Yup, it looks pretty close to ‘Lexa’ to me.” Raven kept reading, “she died fairly young, and many centuries ago.”

“And look! There’s the cogwheel symbol. She must have been very important to this family, or clan, or whatever they are.”

“Well, why don’t we head out of here and we can research that symbol in the library tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded, but Raven barely noticed as she’d gone to check outside to see if it was safe to leave. “I think the coast is clear, let’s go.”

 

They hesitantly moved back outside and started making their way back towards the exit. Clarke’s heart was still thrumming, but they could no longer hear anything.

“So, do you think this Alexandria could be your ghost?”

“I, uh… I don’t know. If that is her, why would I be dreaming about a woman who died centuries ago?”

“No clue.” Raven shrugged. “Maybe she’s a lost ghost who is still enacting some revenge on the townspeople who did her wrong, hehehe!”

“Not funny, Reyes.”

The duo found themselves just outside of the cemetery in no time at all, their easy banter easing the tension they’d felt upon running for their lives earlier. But that all came to a sudden end when they found themselves face-to-face with the scariest looking man Clarke had ever seen.

“Jesus!” Raven jumped out of her skin and Clarke almost had a stroke.

“Well, well, well, look what we got here.” The man must have towered over six feet tall, and his face was covered in white paint, in what appeared to be random patterns.

“Oh, hey. Umm… We were just on our way home now, dude,” Raven was trying to sound cool and confident. “Nice costume by the way.”

“I don’t think so.” Another voice spoke from behind them.

They turned in unison to see another man staring them down. His dark eyes, surrounded by the same white patterns as his companion, were radiating hatred.

“More pets to play with.” A third voice, female this time, had joined the fray. This woman was shorter in size, but her presence radiated power; she was not someone to mess with. Her long, black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, but what really drew Clarke’s gaze were the nasty scars covering the woman’s face. They gave her a feral appearance and Clarke fumbled back a few steps away from her.

 

“Oh, look guys. We’re just on our way home,” again, Raven’s bravado was something to be admired.” I don’t know what you smoked, but we’re leaving now. It was nice talking with you. Bye.”

Raven pulled Clarke to her and they attempted to be on their way. Within a flash, the two men had moved to block their route, causing them both to stop dead in their tracks.

“Ah, ah, ah!” The girl shook her head and bared her teeth at them. Clarke gulped down when the weird girl began to smell the air around them. “Mmmm, fresh meat. I think Nia will be pleased.”

“Woah,” Raven swatted away the hand that had come out to grab her. “Back off, buddy!”

“Who are you?” Clarke asked.

The woman just laughed and howled into the night. Like, she actually howled. Clarke was struggling to comprehend what was going on, when a circle of wolves formed around them.

“Easy, fellas,” the girl smiled, “let’s have some fun first.”

Two wolves broke from the circle, creating an opening. Clarke didn’t hesitate to act; she grabbed Raven’s hand and flung herself away from the danger, dragging Raven along behind her.

 

“Let’s see how far you make it!” The girl called after them.

“Shit! Clarke, where are we going?”

“No idea. Let’s move!”

Panic threatened to overtake them as they wound their way through dense undergrowth, leapt over thick tree trunks, and ducked under overhanging branches. The howls rendering the night only spurred them on faster and harder, but all of this was quickly becoming too much for Raven, who tumbled to the ground in a cry of agony, taking Clarke down with her.

Clarke recovered quickly and reached out her arm to Raven, who didn’t move as all the color drained from her face. Raven’s leg was bent at a slightly awkward angle; it had locked up upon running due to the old injury she had suffered on it many years ago. The cold and exertion must have been too much for the muscles to handle, which is why they’d found themselves once again trapped and encircled by wolves.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Clarke screamed into the night. She grabbed a hefty looking branch from the ground and stood over Raven in a protective stance.

“Fuck, Griffin, what are you doing? You should try to run again, leave me!”

“No fucking way, Reyes, we’re not going down without a fight.”

Maniacal laughter echoed around them and a few of the wolves crept closer to the girls…

Raven threw a large rock towards the oncoming wolves, which only angered them, and they leapt as one. Clarke took one down with a huge swing of her stick, whilst Raven managed to hit another straight between the eyes, causing it to drop to the floor. That was as long as their luck lasted as Clarke screamed in pain, having been clawed across her stomach by a particularly violent black wolf.

CRACK!

Raven had grabbed the stick Clarke dropped and swung it straight into the head of the black wolf. They had but a moment’s respite, Clarke and Raven taking one look at each other, then scrambling themselves together in an effort to escape.

 

Somehow, and neither of them are sure how, but they pushed past a couple of wolves, gaining more scratches along their bodies in the process, to tumble over a hidden slope. Down and down they fell, landing on top of each other in a mass of limbs at the bottom.

“Argh, crap!”

“Raven! Raven! Are you ok?”

“Mostly, and you?”

Clarke dry heaved into the air and clutched her stomach trying to stem some of the bleeding, “yeah, I’m ok, let’s just seriously get out of here.”

“This has got to be a joke, right? I mean, come on, where are the hidden cameras?!” Raven looked around trying to discover that indeed everything was a farce.

But no, this didn’t seem to be a joke someone was playing on them as the black wolf lead the others carefully down the slope.

“Shit, what are we going to do? I dunno about you, Griff, but I’m not sure I can run anymore.”

Clarke took Raven’s hands in hers squeezing them hard trying to give her friend some comfort as she closed her eyes, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

“This is not normal. Wolves wouldn’t normally hunt people like this? What the hell is going on?!”

“Oh God! We’re really gonna die here, like in a horror movie.” Raven was shaking, holding Clarke’s hands tighter.

Clarke could now feel the nasty breath of the animal on her face; it’s acrid stench overwhelming all of her senses.

And then the hot breath was gone and there was deadly silence…

Clarke opened her eyes and saw two lonely figures standing in between them and the wolf pack.

 

“I said no one touches her! You’re in my woods, Ontari.”

A commanding, yet velvety voice, whose tone left no room for argument, and the wolves all backtracked immediately.

“It’s her.” Clarke whispered excitedly.

Raven looked like she was in shock; not sure what the hell was going on around her.

“We need to send a message. Anya, kill them,” Lexa commanded.

In the blink of an eye, the second figure, whom also seemed familiar to Clarke, moved like lightning among the remaining wolves. She picked them apart with apparent ease, her bare hands breaking bones and snapping necks in a matter of seconds.

“What the fuck?” Raven was still trying to grasp what was happening.

“My message is clear, Ontari. You may return to your Queen. Now go!”

The black wolf growled menacingly, but heeded Lexa’s words and disappeared into the trees.

“Ugh, Lexa! I fucking told you! This stupid doctor of yours was going to get us in trouble. War is brewing and with this you might as well have officially declared war!”

Lexa turned around rolling her eyes like a petulant child. “Anya, they need help. Now’s not the time to talk about this.”

“You’re real,” Clarke said, standing up on shaky legs. “I’m not insane! You’re real!”

The same soft, green eyes. That long chestnut hair, plump lips, fine jawline. It was just like she remembered.

“Woooah, hang on a sec! The ghost we’ve been chasing, the one that brought us here in the first place is, her…?” Raven used a tree to help herself get up, even though her leg was hurting like a bitch.

“Yes, that’s her!”

“Hello, sky girl,” Lexa decided to ignore Raven’s outburst and instead just addressed Clarke.

“Motherfuck-” Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as unconsciousness took her.


	3. A New Beginning.

                                 

Slowly, Clarke regained consciousness; her eyelids fluttered open slowly. Clarke blinked a few times against the light that seemed to be blinding her. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusting to the bright light streaming through the gaps of the curtains. Well, she wasn’t in the woods anymore so that was fantastic, except, she wasn’t in her apartment or the hospital either. She looked at her abdomen which had been properly bandaged, just like the rest of her scratches. She, surprisingly, didn’t feel too much pain and was about to lift herself off the bed, when she heard the voices coming from down the hall.

“Anya, enough!”

“Lexa, they are involved whether you like it or not! The best way to deal with this now is to let me block their memories and move on.”

“Ontari won’t stay still, you know how petty she is. Clarke and Raven are in danger. I won’t risk their lives, and blocking their memories will just make them vulnerable. We protect humans, Anya!”

“Humans? Or just your doctor? Is that why you didn’t give her a proper memory block last time, huh? Hoping she’d remember you after all?”

“Shop of, Anya! Clarke has a strong mind, she must have broken the block all on her own.”

“Whatever! So, what do we do with this one, Commander?”

“Hey! This one has a name, ‘cheekbones.’ It’s Raven!” If Raven’s sass was anything to go by; she was mostly okay after their misadventure, giving Clarke peace of mind.

 

Clarke took her time clambering from the comfortable bed to make her way to the origin of the voices. The stretch of her abdomen made her wounds sting slightly, but she felt pretty well considering she was almost mauled to death by wolves. She took one last look back into the large bedroom on her way out, noticing how stylish everything looked, but how grandiose it’d look if the navy-blue curtains weren’t drawn.

“Clarke, good morning!” Raven waved from the kitchen island as soon as Clarke entered whilst she was drinking coffee and munching on bagels.

“Ah, umm, hi.” Clarke was impressed at how calm her friend appeared to be. After the crazy night they had, Clarke was still internally freaking out. She looked around the impressive open-plan living room and kitchen; it was wide and so spacious with minimalist furniture. Again, it seemed very drab with all the curtains closed, the only light coming from small lamps dotted around the place.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa was calm as ever, curving her lips just the slightest. “It’s good to see you’re awake. Ontari’s claws were poisoned and caused you to faint last night, but don’t worry, I drew the poison out of your system and took care of your wounds. You’ll recover soon enough.”

 

Affirmative. The woman standing in the corner of the living room WAS the woman she’d spent so long dreaming out. Here, in the flesh! Those gorgeous forest green eyes were focused solely on her, her long, chestnut hair was in braids and with her high cheekbones and delicate profile, she seemed to be one of those marble statues that Clarke had seen yesterday. Clarke swore she was moulded to perfection by the Gods themselves. Around her neck, she wore a golden necklace with the golden cogwheel. So that’s why Clarke had been drawing it, she must have seen it on Lexa before.

“It wasn’t a dream, or my imagination. You actually do exist?” Clarke’s brain was working in overdrive, she’d barely heard what Lexa had said to her a few seconds ago; all she could think was that her mystery woman was actually real, and she was standing right there!

“I do.” Lexa shrugged.

Suddenly, Clarke was filled with anger and frustration; everything she’d been going through all this time just flared up inside of her. She rushed to the brunette and shoved her as hard as she could.

“Woah, Clarke, chill! These hot ladies could kill us in seconds if they wanted to, so at least lemme finish my breakfast before you get us killed!” Raven jumped up to pull Clarke off Lexa, who was now raining punches on every part of Lexa she could reach.

Anya pushed Raven back into her set, “eat your breakfast, girl, Lexa here is just being dramatic. She could avoid all those attacks if she wants to.” Anya moved to the fridge, grabbing a dark container and pouring herself a glass of nasty, thick, red liquid, ignoring the ruckus the blonde doctor was making.

 

“I thought I was going mad! There was a moment that I really considered looking for medical help! And all this time you were real!” Clarke punched Lexa’s shoulder as hard as she could. “I was freaking out! Looking for you here, there and everywhere. And now here you are!” Clarke punched her again, this time on the arm. “How. Dare. You! You’d never have shown up if it wasn’t for that crazy bitch, eh? Answer me!”

Lexa didn’t make a single move to defend herself or stop Clarke’s rant, instead letting Clarke wear herself out after a few minutes. Clarke was left panting, tears streaming down her face, but otherwise totally spent.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I never meant to cause you distress.” Lexa’s voice was ever so soft, almost like she was afraid of shattering the quiet that had stretched out between them. “You weren’t supposed to remember me.”

“Well I fucking did! Dreaming of you every damn night! You were like a ghost haunting me and I was scared that I was losing myself! Unsure what was real and whatnot!”

“I truly am sorry.” Lexa’s entire demeanor was remorseful; she was no longer the strong woman who’d saved Clarke on many occasions, she was just a girl. “Would you let me explain?”

 

Clarke breathed deeply trying to calm down and nodded. Lexa guided her to the table and poured her a coffee with two sugars and then proceeded to fix her a plate of breakfast.

“Here, eat, and I can explain everything.”

“Thank you,” Clarke mumbled. Lexa nodded and stepped back with her hands behind her back. Her posture was impeccable once again, oozing that discipline Clarke had come to associate with her.

“So, who the fuck are you?” Raven’s imprudence earned her an elbow from Clarke. “What? I’m just asking.”

“Are you, or were you Alexandria Woods? Her ghost? That symbol you wear around your neck, it was the same symbol we saw on her grave.” Clarke asked.

“Alexandria… yes, that was my old name. However, we’re not ghosts, Clarke.” Lexa eyed Anya, “would you please make sure the patrols are on guard, I don’t want any Azgeda trespassing our borders again.”

Anya swallowed down the last of her beverage and nodded on her way out the door, “sha, Heda.”

“Okay, so not ghosts then. What are you?” Raven asked more serious.

“I’m going to tell you a story. It happened many centuries ago…”

 

///

 

Clarke was back in the hospital again, she’d had to make up a fake illness to justify her absence over the last couple of days. After all, how do you explain to the chief that a pack of werewolves attacked you? ‘Werewolves,’ Clarke said in her mind again… Everything still felt so surreal to her. She couldn’t believe that supernatural beings existed and walked around them, that Lexa was actually a vampire. A vampire that had been watching over her for the last 23 years. If she said it out loud, people really would think she’d lost her mind.

Lexa’s story had saddened her greatly. Young Alexandria Woods was set up to an arranged marriage to a random Duke, which was very common in the 18th century. But Lexa had defied her family and she left her fiancée on their wedding day. She’d caused a huge commotion at the altar, refusing to marry someone she didn’t know and storming from the church. Her father, humiliated and ashamed, shot her in front of everyone and then killed himself.

 

Clarke was still very confused over the next part; the gunshot hadn’t outright killed young Alexandria, who had clung to life. A woman, named Becca Pramheda, who apparently was one of the oldest vampires of the time, had chosen Alexandria to continue her legacy. She took the dying girl away from the crowds and had given her her vein to drink from. This black blood, that had flowed through Becca, had transformed the girl into Lexa the vampire. The ‘night blood,’ as Lexa calls it, is the only thing capable of producing new vampire fledglings. In return for Alexandria’s life, Lexa became an entity that aged extremely slow, had super strength and could heal at a very quick rate. The only downside; she had to drink blood to survive. Lexa had claimed that she’d found it easier to eat human food as she’d gotten older.

Clarke wondered if they could be classified in any way as a subspecies of Homo sapiens because as a doctor, she was very curious of them. ‘I don’t think Lexa’s going to be entertained by the idea of becoming a scientific specimen,’ she thought to herself.

Clarke had also learnt that Lexa was very important; she was the commander of the vampire clan known as ‘Trikru.’ There were other vampire nests, but Lexa’s one was very specific about not harming their human neighbors’. The Trikru symbol was the same one that Lexa wore around her neck.

 

Clarke tapped her pen on her charts, she needed to do her last rounds of the graveyard shift before going home. Tomorrow she was hanging out with Raven and she hoped they could return to their usual routine after the madness they just went through. But at the same time, she really wanted to see Lexa again. She knew it was risky; Lexa had made it very clear that they shouldn’t be in contact. It was to protect her, Lexa had reiterated several times. Lexa had promised to keep her and Raven safe and allow them to keep their memories so long as they got on with their lives and pretended like nothing had happened. But how could Clarke just move on when all she thought about was the woman with the inquisitive green eyes?

Clarke sighed, she really wanted to finish her shift and see Raven tomorrow, she was the only person who she could talk to about all this, and some Raven advice could just be what she needs right now.

 

“Here you go, Harper, the latest vitals from Mrs. Kane,” Clarke handed over the documents to the lady behind the nurse’s station.

“Thanks, Dr. Griffin,” Harper smiled and continued with her job.

The sliding doors of the hospital opened up and a man came in limping, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

“Here, sir, let me help you,” Clarke quickly approached the injured man, and positioned herself to aid him inside. “Nyko, I need a wheelchair!” Clarke called the other nurse who was on duty with her tonight.

Nyko’s piercing blue eyes were boring holes into the injured man’s head, and he very slowly approached with a wheelchair.

“Nyko, come on man! I know it’s late but we gotta work!”

“Smells like dog here, doctor.” Nyko stated simply as he held the chair so Clarke could help sit the patient. “Try anything against her, and you won’t make it out, dog.”

“Nyko!” Clarke scolded the nurse, but then it fell on her. “Oh!”

“I’m not here for you, healer,” the patient said.

“Let’s go!” Clarke shook her head and did what she swore to do; to help any person in medical need, apparently that included werewolves and vampires by the looks of things.

After disinfecting the wounds and stitching the patient, Clarke discharged him.

 

She disposed of her gloves and eyed Nyko, “you’re one of them,” it wasn’t a question. “Gosh, you’re everywhere.” Clarke grabbed her chart and made her way back to the nurse’s station with Nyko in tow. “Does Lexa have people everywhere watching me?”

“We have jobs and work like anyone else, Dr. Griffin. Heda ordered that we should keep an eye on you more than ever. That’s all.”

“Oh, I see.” Clarke left her chart on the desk and looked at the nurse. “Wait... That’s how Anya knew we were searching for her... Niylah! She was the snitch! It had to be her.”

“Do not take it to heart, Doctor. We appreciate you just as much as Heda. Niylah was concerned.”

This sent Clarke’s brain into overdrive once again, honestly if she was careful, she’d end up with a permanent headache. How many other people had she met were actually supernatural beings? But she supposed it didn’t matter too much, as long as they weren’t trying to kill her.

Clarke smiled. “Vamp or not, I appreciate you, Nyko. You’ve been nothing but kind to me since I started in Polis General.”

“You’re a good one, Doctor. Rest well.”

“See you, Nyko.”

 

///

 

“Wow, that makes sense though. No wonder Mr. Pike is such an ass, he must be one of them or something.” Raven dipped her chicken wings in the blue cheese sauce before munching it happily.

“I guess... I reckon it's a good job humans aren’t aware of them; It could turn chaotic when there are clan wars.” Clarke drank the last of her beer and requested more.

Niylah was swift to bring another bottle, she rested her hand over Clarke’s. It felt slightly cold to the touch, just like Lexa’s felt, but if her memory served well, Lexa’s hands were more calloused. Still the coldness didn’t bother her. “I’m glad you are okay.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for worrying, Nye.” Clarke offered a comforting smile.

Niylah nodded before she continued tending patrons.

“Damn, she still has the hots for you, Clarke. I wonder how it would be to get tangled up with a vamp.”

“Raven!” Clarke scolded, “we shouldn't mention the word you know? People could hear.”

“Okay, okay, let’s use a code then; The ‘thirsty ones’ might be good in bed.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Raven stop. No one is going to bed a ‘thirsty one.’”

Raven burst into laughter, “I’m just saying, Clarke, they all look hot as fuck!”

Clarke took a bite of her fries, but she was kinda crestfallen. She missed Lexa. Now that she’d found out that she was real, she’d hoped they could spend more time together. It felt weird to be away from Lexa. Clarke couldn’t fully explain what she was feeling, but she was drawn to Lexa in a way she’d never felt before. It seemed odd to her that someone who was clearly very important in her life, was pushing her away. Yes, she knew Lexa was doing it to protect her. Yet it felt wrong.

 

“What’s got your panties on a twist?” Raven asked, seeing her friend slumped over the bar.

“It's…” Clarke let out a soulful sigh. “I don’t get it, Raven. Why would Lexa keep me at arm’s length? I want to talk to her, to get to know her. I feel that she knows me so well and I know I used to know her more than I do now. I hate not being able to remember everything, there’s more to us than she’s letting on. And all I know about her now is everything she just told us, which was hardly anything!”

Raven rested her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “Clarke, they’re dangerous. They have enemies and you saw the bloodshed. We don’t want to be involved with them.”

Clarke was hoping that Raven, in all her craziness, was going to encourage her. Instead, Raven was being pretty logical about it. She was right, but something in Clarke told her to be with Lexa and that’s what she was going to do.

Clarke and Raven changed the subject of their conversation and focused on their Thanksgiving plans now that October was behind them. Clarke was going to head to DC to spend some time with her mother, and Raven would be coming along.

 

“Oh, hey! Griffin and Reyes, long time no see!”

“You’re Octavia, right?” Clarke asked. She looked at the girl from head to toe, remembering the younger sibling of the Blake family. She was two years younger than Clarke. She had sparkly blue eyes, long black hair and a strong jawline.

“Hey guys, I, uh… Would you want to sit with me and Lincoln, my boyfriend?”

“Aah, we wouldn’t want to impose,” Raven said.

“You won’t! Besides, now that you know, err- about us, I was hoping I could make some more friends,” Octavia said.

Raven’s eyes opened wide, “woah! You kidding? A thirsty one?”

“A what?”

“Never mind! We’d love to,” Clarke said right away not giving Raven a chance to sprout any more nonsense. Clarke saw this as a great chance to learn more about their lifestyle and see if she could get any information on Lexa.

 

Clarke and Raven joined Octavia at her and her boyfriend’s table, who was a very handsome looking black man, with kind brown eyes and a mohawk haircut. He offered a welcoming smile and stretched his hand on greeting.

“I’m Lincoln, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Clarke said. Again, she noticed that his hands were colder than a normal person’s, but not enough that would raise alarms to people, much less with winter starting. “Okay, since when have you, aah, been changed?” Raven asked conspiratorially, getting closer to Octavia.

“Ahm, yeah, great way to start a conversation, eh?”

“What? I’m curious about these things,” Raven earnt herself another elbow from Clarke.

“No, it’s ok. So, I, uh, escaped home one night in my senior year of college to go to a party. Atom was going, so I wanted to be there with him, but Mom wasn’t keen on me going on my own and Bell was working. So, I snuck out of the house,” Octavia shrugged. “On the way to the Polis U I was attacked by a new fledgling from another clan, he was very violent and almost killed me. Luckily, Lincoln was nearby patrolling when it happened. He’d heard the ruckus and saved me. It was too late to save my human life, so Lincoln did what was left; he converted me to save my soul.”

“Wow, that’s… wow,” Raven said.

“What did you do next? Did you tell your brother and mom?” Clarke asked.

“I couldn’t tell mom, I didn’t want to break her heart. But I did tell Bell. He got angry with Lincoln, he tried to hurt him. I explained how he saved me but he wouldn’t listen. I moved out pretty soon after that, and Lincoln has been looking after me ever since.”

“Oh, thanks for taking care of her,” Clarke thanked the quiet man.

“Well, it was love at first sight for me. I won’t let anyone else hurt her,” Lincoln exclaimed.

 

They fell into an easy and interesting conversation about the hierarchy of the vampires, their feud with the werewolves and their queen. Lexa, of course, was at the top of the vampire chain. ‘A ruthless and just leader,’ was how Lincoln described her. He clearly respected her. Clarke also learnt that there was a personal situation between Nia and Lexa, but Lincoln wouldn’t get into details. From there the night moved on and she enjoyed hanging out with Lincoln and Octavia. Apparently, having vampire friends was kind of her thing now.

 

///

 

Just like she promised herself, Clarke had decided she was going to visit Lexa, and nothing was going to stop her. Which is how she found herself parked out the front of Lexa’s apartment building. She knew where Lexa lived, as Lexa had told her she could come along IF she ever had an emergency and needed her. She parked her car on the sidewalk and headed into the lobby, stopping at the reception desk.

“Hi, um, visit for Lexa.”

“Ms. Woods?”

“Uh, yes. Lexa Woods!”

“Just sign here.” Clarke wrote her name and the security allowed her inside the elevators area.

She was taken up to the penthouse, marveling at how luxurious this all was. If all they worked for centuries, then vampires probably had no trouble amassing a fortune.

DING!

The lift doors opened and Clarke headed towards the door at the end of the corridor. Outside was a big, gruff man. He had a tattoo on his face and a long beard, and was looking at her with apprehension.

“Ahh, hello, my name is Clarke, may I see Lexa please?”

“You shouldn’t be here, sky girl,” the man said.

“I’m not going anywhere until I speak with her.”

“Then you’ll be wai-”

“GUSTUS!” Lexa opened the door, “let Clarke inside, thank you.”

The man reluctantly let her in and shut the door behind her.

 

Lexa took Clarke’s coat and hung it on the coat-rack just inside the door. She beckoned Clarke to sit on the couch, “may I get you a drink?”

Clarke shook her head, “no thank you.”

Lexa sat herself on the couch next to Clarke.

“What brings you here? Are you feeling ill? Is everything ok?”

“No, I’m fine. I, um, I was hoping we could talk. I feel that you’ve been there for me all my life and I know nothing much about you.”

Lexa nodded, “I understand you have more questions. Go ahead then.”  
“Why?” Clarke sighed, “I mean, why have you been like a guardian angel to me? I’m a regular person.”

“I told you once upon a time I was no angel, Clarke. A more fitting description would be a blood-sucking monster.”

The sadness in Lexa’s voice tugged at Clarke’s heartstrings. She reached for Lexa’s hand and rested it in between her own.

“Lexa, you’ve been nothing but good to me. You’ll never be a monster; not to me.”

Lexa’s lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. “You saved me, sky girl. That day you almost broke your neck falling from that tree I was walking around with no real purpose. I was lost in my loneliness, in the painful life I had endured to keep my people safe. I was lost.” Lexa moistened her plump lips, gathering her words. “I was thinking about disappearing, to leaving everything behind, to end this war with my annihilation... but then I heard you, crying for help. You were giving your all to hold onto that branch. You were fighting for survival at such a young age and you wanted to live more than anything. Even more than I wanted to and I felt shame. I jumped to save you and I swore I’d always protect you; to keep that flame alive. The light that saved me from myself, sky girl.”

 

Clarke was without words. She had no idea how much Lexa had suffered, much less to feel that way. She squeezed her hand to let her know that she’d always be there for her from now on.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m here, Lexa. I want to get to know you, to be your friend.”

“Clarke,” Lexa pulled away and stood up, putting more distance between her and the doctor. “I already messed with your life enough. I’ve put a target on your head because you know me. There’s a lot of people that would see me harm in any way they can, and by getting to you; they’d get to me. You’re my flame, Clarke. If I lost you, I’d lose myself all over again and my enemies know this. I want you to stay away from me, live your life, be happy and free. You deserve that.”

“I’m big enough to decide what I want, Lexa. I want you!” Okay, that sounded a tad possessive... Which didn’t really make sense because Clarke hardly knew much about Lexa. “I, I want to be someone you can rely on.” Clarke clarified, although she could feel her face burning up.

 

Lexa stared deep into Clarke’s eyes; Clarke could see the emotions flitting across her face, so many emotions! She seemed so small and vulnerable once again and Clarke’s heart broke for her all over again.

“Please, Clarke, don’t make this hard. You’re a wonderful human being, you don’t need to be mixed up in my fucked up world.”

“Lexa,” Clarke stood up and approached the brunette, taking both of her cold hands in hers. “I’m not afraid of Nia, or whatever else may be out there. I meant what I said; I want to be here for you. Give me a chance, please, I’m not a nuisance; I can take care of myself.”

Lexa chuckled, “I never mean to imply you couldn’t take care of yourself. You’re strong and kind and beautiful. I just wish you were less reckless. Our worlds are very different, Clarke, we’re not meant to be.”

“I say fuck that!” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hands infusing her with her own determination. “I’m going to be here for you, Lexa Woods. I’m your friend, your supporter and whatever else you need me to be. I’m here and I’m not going away!”

Lexa smiled, a true smile that stretched so wide, Clarke could see a bit of her fangs.

“You’re so stubborn, sky girl.”

“Yup, that’s why you like me.”

“That’s true,” Lexa confessed bluntly.

Clarke blushed because she might be attracted to Lexa a bit. Okay, scratch that, she was very into Lexa.

“Don’t push me away.” Clarke cupped her pale face, “I’m not afraid of the future. This is our beginning. The beginning of something very special I believe.”

“I hope so.” Lexa curved her lips in that very Lexa way; shy and small, and Clarke knew this was really going to be the start of a new adventure.

She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I conclude my participation in the Clexa Halloween Week. This world definitely could be expanded for another special week, maybe a Clexa Holiday Week in the future :) Anyway, hope this was entertaining and I hope to see you next time. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tanagariel.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I was supposed to release on Day 2 of the CHW, but here it is for Day 6 Free Day. As voted by you on Twitter I wrote a Vampire AU with Human Clarke and Vamp Lexa.  
> This work was beta by birdie31 and the manip done by AleksRin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tana
> 
> twitter > Tanagariel tumblr > commanderlexaofthegrounders


End file.
